Trick or treat
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A Halloween one-shot.


**Happy Halloween!**

My little boy looks so cute in his Woody costume from Toy Story. This little 4 year old has watched Toy Story so many times, it's crazy. I think I can recite all four of the Toy Story movies by now.

My son is sitting on my lap as I put his badge on.

"Can we go trick or treating now mommy?" He asked excitedly.

"Not yet Parker, it's almost dark." Parker has been asking to go trick or treating since he woke up this morning for school. He tried staying home today. His reasoning was because it's Halloween. Gosh, he's adorable.

I look over at my twins, Jack and Erica who are sitting on the couch. Apparently now that they're 12, they're too old for Halloween. Parker really wants them to trick or treat but they won't do it.

Parker gets off my lap and goes to stand in front of his siblings. "Look, I look just like Woody."

They look away from the TV screen and look at their little brother.

"Very cool." Erica says, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

It upsets Parker that his siblings aren't into Halloween like he is so I decide to get Parker's mind on something else.

"Parker, honey go upstairs and see if your daddy is ready to go."

His eyes light up. He knows this means it will be time to go soon. "Ok mommy." He hurries up the stairs.

I turn my attention back to Jack and Erica. "Are you sure you don't want to go? It's not too late."

Jack makes a face. "Mom, we're almost teenagers now."

Erica nods in agreement.

I don't know why it upsets me so much, it just does. Growing up, they were always so cute in their costumes. I guess part of me doesn't want them to grow up. But then again, what parent wants that? One year, Erica was Dorothy from the wizard of Oz and Jack was Toto.

Then another year, Jack was Dash from the Incredible and Erica was Violet. It actually worked out great because at that time, Parker was 8 months old so he got to be Jack-Jack from the movie. They were all adorable.

I really wish I could convince Jack and Erica to do Halloween but I just don't see that happening.

A couple minutes later, Chandler comes down the stairs with Parker on his shoulders. Parker is laughing uncontrollably as his dad bounces up and down.

"Ok." Chandler said when they reach the front door. He puts Parker down. "Get your shoes on little man."

Chandler puts one hand on my waist and kisses me.

"Eww." Parker laughs and covers his eyes.

Chandler and I laugh as we pull apart. Our kids will never get used to the fact that we kiss each other and luckily none of them have ever walked in on us having sex. We always wait until they are all sound asleep and we lock our bedroom door. Chandler and I have both walked in on our parents. It wasn't pleasant and we don't want the same thing happening to our kids.

I look back at Jack and Erica who are still eating popcorn and watching Halloween movies. Right now, Hocus Pocus is on, we all love that movie.

Chandler puts his hand on the front door, ready to open it. Parker is so excited to go trick or treating that he can barely hold in his excitement.

Chandler looks at the twins. "Jack, Eri we have a bowl of candy right by the door for the trick or treaters. Don't go anywhere. We won't be gone long. We are just taking Parker around the neighborhood."

Jack and Erica both nod and say 'ok dad' in unison.

Chandler started calling Erica, 'Eri' when we first brought the twins home to the new house. It just stuck and she still to this day loves when he calls her that.

It's weird as Chandler, Parker and myself leave our house. Chandler locks the door and we each grab one of Parker's hands as we walk down the sidewalk. This is our first Halloween without Jack and Erica. I can't say that I care for it too much.

The house next door, has their porch light on. Chandler and I wait at the end of driveway while Parker happily skips up to our neighbor. She's an older woman and she's sitting in a chair out in the driveway with her bowl of candy.

Parker is such a good little boy, after she gives him candy he tells her thank you and gives her a hug. We taught him well.

We walk to a couple more houses and we keep hearing someone yelling 'mom, dad.' I am so certain that it sounds just like our kids.

Chandler and I turn our heads to our house and sure enough, Jack and Erica are running down the street after us.

"You guys are here." Parker says happily.

"We really didn't want to go because we didn't want to get made fun of at school." Erica says softly.

"But then we found out that almost everyone from school is trick or treating this year. So we decided to do it too." Jack tells us.

I put my arm around Erica. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"What are you guys?" Chandler asked.

Erica smiles and twirls. "Dad, don't you recognize this? It's my tutu from when I did ballet last year. I decided to be a ballerina."

"Yeah dad." I say teasingly to him.

He laughs and kisses Erica's cheek. "Sorry Eri."

"And I am you dad. Uncle Joey told me how you used to always wear sweater vest all the time." Jack smiled.

I put my hand over my mouth to try and keep from laughing. It was hard though. Very hard.

Chandler smiles and shakes his head. "Uncle Joey is full of stories." Joey always seems to tell our children embarrassing stories about Chandler. I always find it amusing, but Chandler, not so much.

Our kids walk with Parker in the middle and they are each holding Parker's hand.

Chandler and I are right behind them. Chandler puts his arm around me as I walk.

"Why didn't you wear the costume that I bought for you?" Chandler asked me.

I just look at him. He should already know the answer. "I am not wearing that to walk our kids around the neighborhood." Of course Chandler brings home today a costume for me. The costume is a sexy two piece cop outfit with hand cuffs.

"Yeah I figured, but could you at least wear it tonight, you know once the kids are in bed?" He says a little quieter.

I smile and lean into him. "Yeah I can do that."

I am pretty sure that just made his smile brighter.


End file.
